


Slideshow, Freakshow

by Clamdiver



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU Compilation, Extremely unhealthy relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Mommykink, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamdiver/pseuds/Clamdiver
Summary: Step right up folks! No parlor tricks here! A slideshow of deplorable tidbits in varying degrees of degeneracy awaits. Only the most brave souls dare to tread forward...(aka a place for me to dump random au mini fics, some darker than others)Tickets* are available now at an all-time low to be purchased at your leisure!Tickets Non-Refundable*
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 21





	1. JohnDave(Bro)-Blue

**Author's Note:**

> **ATTENTION PLEASE**
> 
> Each chapter will have its own respective warnings at the top as the Tags will not be bloated with ALL of them. 
> 
> This chapter contains;
> 
> JohnDave(Bro)/Psychostriders where an obsessive Dave contemplates his favorite color. Eye trauma. Implied non-con. Bad insect mounting protocol

Of all things, Dave is a collector at heart. He loves his hoard of dead things sitting on his shelf; pretty things floating in formaldehyde and insects kept prisoner in amber. Bro lets him have little 'trinkets' that he finds attractive in the people that are brought home. A good big brother.

Maybe someone has a memorable nose or a particularly shapely mouth. Teeth, tongues and ears; all fetching things that Dave hates the thought of going to waste. A menagerie of meat and bone all for Dave's viewing pleasure. 

However, something that Dave has come to realize over the years as a discerning collector, is that his most favorite pieces are blue. Currently, his hands work deftly to pin the exquisite blue butterfly he caught flitting on a shrub by chance when he needed to sneak outside to get some food. 

It’s not quite the same thing as stuffing a crow. No, it’s far better.

Each twitch that the insect gives in the throes of death is a display of color and light that dazzles Dave. Every cell of its wings catches the dim lighting of his room and shows off its iridescence with its weakening flits

Quiet. Helpless. His.

Oh, he knows exactly where he is going to put this one. Right on the shelf above his bed next to the center pieces of his entire collection. Bro might give him shit for it later, but any strife will be worth completing his venerated triad dedicated to worshipping the color of the sky

Everything else in this shitty apartment reeks of death and rust. Bro's kisses possess the same sharp bite as his blade, their tastes have become nigh indistinguishable. The sweat,  _ screamsgroansbloo _ d- that fill Dave’s senses, smother him until he suffocates.

His room is the only place where he can  _ breath _ for a fucking second. Its fragile sanctity undergoes a near ritualistic debasement, but what else is new when you live with Bro? Things that are lovely and still surround him with their perfection, giving Dave a brief sense of reprieve. 

He wonders if Bro and himself will become like that when they die. It’s not the first time he’s thought of adding his brother to his treasures. Just another reason for Dave to train harder.

A small whimper snaps him from his concentration. Dave smiles and turns around to face his bed. A boy, a little younger than him stirs while spread out on his sheets. John must have just woken up, it would seem. Dave pushes his computer chair back from the desk and strolls over to his boy.

"Mornin' sweetie" Dave whispers in John's ear, his lips tracing the delicate shell. John must be cold again because his body shudders. Damn, for a boy from the north he sure does shake like a leaf. It's pretty hot out today even for Texas. Dave's dark bedroom doing little to keep out the sweltering heat. "You'll never guess what I found today."

John doesn't answer. Only turns his head away from Dave's voice. 'That's fine' Dave thinks. John is probably too excited to bother guessing and wants to hear what it is. "Ok, check it. I caught this sick looking butterfly fluttering about outside like it owned the damn place.”

"You‘n' Bro can call me a giant sap 'cuz it made me think of you, but I don’t give a shit. The thing is fuckin’ gorgeous, man.” John lets out a small sob. Were there not gauze covering both his eyes, tears would have been streaming down his cheeks. Dave goes in to claim John’s lips in a deep kiss, hands tangled in the other’s hair.

“God, you’re perfect.” Dave whispers “So glad you’re here with me, I’d go insane without you.” 

_ I love you, I need you. _

Above the bed is a jar proudly displayed on a shelf. Within the jar floats a pair of eyes that match the hue of the dead butterfly splayed out on the desk.

They act as John’s sole, sightless witnesses to the horrors of Dave’s affection.

  
  



	2. Brojohn(dave)-Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brojohn(dave) Psychostriders/Feverish Bro/Mommykink/ Nipple play/ Sort of Age Regression?/Voyeurism/Hints of Past Child Abuse
> 
> Bro is sick and falls back into memories from long ago, using John as a substitute. Dave, unfortunately, watches.

_ A-ah. _ B-bro, please! That hurts..." Dave crept soundlessly into the living room where he found the lurid display. On the futon, a half delirious Bro was clumsily attempting to attach his mouth to one of John's nipples. Weakly, the young man attempted to keep Bro at bay by wiping the other's sweat slicked hair from his face.

Dave couldn’t mask the sneer that formed on his face; that sickening mixture of jealousy and protectiveness bubbled and blackened inside of him once again. John whimpered as Bro teethed at the nipple he'd clamped down on. 

"Y-you're h-hurting mama." 

Bro, with a strength a man running a high fever shouldn’t, pulled John's body flush to his own. He opened his mouth to mumble, giving John's abused chest a moment of relief.

"Please, mama...won't play with dolls no more....sorry..."

Dave didn’t remember their mother at all. 

Bro refused to talk about it with him and what little bits that he's been able to gather were that their mother had not been a kind woman. It was unfair to have to see powerful, indomitable  _ Bro _ look so vulnerable and pathetic with John. Dave had only ever heard Bro mention their mother while he grumbled in his sleep. Ever since John came to live with them, Bro had taken him from Dave to sleep with many times. Like a favorite stuffed toy.

Something that he used to do with Dave alone. He didn’t know who he hated more at that moment.

John had looked utterly lost as Bro sobbed pathetically between his neck and shoulder. Tears and snot dampened his oversize t-shirt. It must have been weird to hear Bro talk as he rarely spoke directly to John. 

As if he were trying his best not to spook a rabid dog John shakingly lowered his hands in order to lightly pat the back of Bro’s back.

“I..uh. I..forgive you?”

It wasn’t fair.

Dave knew damn well that John was using this weakness to his advantage; to manipulate Bro. To pacify him. To make him weak. _. _

_ His _ big brother. The one who taught Dave how to be strong. How to be better than everyone else. Every cut, stab and fuck was a lesson meant to instill wisdom in Dave. Strength. It didn’t matter if no one understood them, they had each other. They didn’t need anyone….but then he saw John….

_ Hypocrite. Fucking hypocrite. _

Dave slinked in closer, Bro grew quiet from kissing and sucking at John's chest. Nipples poking through the moistened shirt.

"D-dave! Hah..mmfff” John’s one hand clapped over his mouth to stifle more lewd noises. “What are you- ah!" Bro began to grind his crotch with John's naked one, both arms locked around his waist. Caught. 

Dave felt sick with how John’s cries made his jeans tighter without even touching him.

_ Weak. _

Fists clenched, Dave gritted out "I want a turn when he's done."

Dave’s face was flushed hot in humiliation, but he wanted to know what it's like to have a mother. To hear John moan like that for him. Just for him. Wanted whatever comfort that Bro's overcooked mind was divulging in.

Maybe it would be a way for the brothers to become a little closer...something else that they could share together.

Maybe John’s chest will still taste like Bro.

  
  



End file.
